Of Blue Souls and Candywrappers
by XxNeonLawlietxX
Summary: Sebastian breaks the contract and lets Ciel be reincarnated. Now it's 2011, and Ciel doesn't remember anything of his past life. And the worst part is, Everything seems twisted. Full summary inside, SXC and AXC


***Edit: This Chapter has been rewritten! 8D**

**Title: **

Of Blue Souls and Candy Wrappers

**Plot:**

Sebastian breaks the contract and lets Ciel be reincarnated. Now it's 2011, and Sebastian fears if he doesn't find Ciel soon, it might be too late to recover his memories. Sebastian finds Ciel, without a year to spare- The only problem is, He's the leader of a rival gang, and absolutely hates Sebastian's guts. And another thing…..Everything is twisted.

SxC, AxC, and more pairings to come! 8D

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this story 'cept for my OCS. Which, don't worry, have no relationship with any of the kuro characters. I hate those stories. :p

**Warnings:** (For this chapter)

Underage drinking, clubbing, Shounen-Ai and violence.

**Ciel is a brunette in this story, because, it'll be a little weird for someone in Hollywood to have bluish grayish hair. (Yeah, what am I saying. That happens all the time, LOL!)**

.X.X.X.

_The dark-haired demon took in the younger boy's scent. It was filled with white, crisp roses that had fresh dew painted on the petals; a perfect mixture with the scent of tea the boy always carried around. But the intoxicating scent was nowhere near why the demon loved the sickly sweet smell; It was because it was __**His.**_

_Nobody could ever take his precious bocchan away from him. He was forever entwined with the contract; He could never depart from the boy. But as he pondered on it, he always realized that one day he'd have to fulfill the contract and eat Ciel's soul. He felt regret wash-up just thinking about it. After Ciel was gone, what would he do…?_

…_What if._

_What if Ciel didn't have to die?_

_A plan begun to brew in Sebastian's mind, and as he was lost in his own thoughts for a moment, he accidently bumped his elbow on the bed post, making a loud noise._

_Ciel stirred from his sleep, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he sleepily spoke. "Sebastian..? What are you doing in my room?" He breathed._

_Sebastian said nothing, just stood from his sitting position and left the room quietly._

"_You'll find out soon enough, bocchan."_

_And Ciel was left in the darkness, the words his butler had just said floating in his mind._

.X.X.X.

**6 years ago…**

The young brunette turned as he heard a loud wail from a dark alleyway. Quietly, he looked around the corner to see two tall figures hovering over a boy that looked the same age as him, snickering and holding a bag in their hands.

"Want this back? Huuuh? You're gonna have to reach it to get it." One of the men laughed, wagging the bag far away from the young blonde boy.

"Give it back! It's the only thing I have!"

"Noooope. Gonna have to reach it.." The man taunted, while the other one snickered and watched the blonde struggle.

"Give it back to him!" The brunette that was watching spoke up, his eyes burning with fury. He let himself be exposed as he marched up to the man holding the bag, then balling his hand into a fist. "Give it back!" He barked again.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." The man laughed, and getting a closer look, the brunette realized his head was shaved and he was wearing a backwards cap and a baggy shirt and sagging pants. Most likely from a gang.

The other guy that was watching the whole scenario jabbed the shaved headed man in the ribs. "Dude, that's enough, just give him the bag back. The boss told us not to make any trouble, Specially with Funtom."

The first guy sneered. "Scared of this little guy right here? He's as old as the blonde probably, and He ain't even apart of Funtom." As he said that, he let out a loud laugh and ruffled the brunette's hair.

The younger male snapped, and out of his anger, punched the shaved-headed man in the jaw.

It was a very, very powerful punch, especially for one as young as the brunette: 10 years.

The man fell back from the impact, blood dripping down his face and a bruise appearing on his left cheek.

"W-What? How did…How.."

The blonde looked at the brunette with a new interest as he reached down and snatched his bag from the first man's hands, smiling.

The second guy just stood there, watching the scene with surprise. How could a ten year old produce such a powerful punch? One that could send the head hitman reeling back? He quickly helped up his friend up, and, running off, told him "We have to report this to the boss."

The blonde watched them run off, then turned to the brunette. "That was a really good fighting stance you had there." He said happily, referring to the stance he had formed when about to punch the man.

"My Name's Alois. Alois Trance. It's nice to meet you." The blonde stuck his hand out, and the brunette shook it without hesitation.

"Ciel. Ciel Phantom."

.

The two boys hung out in the alleyway for a while, talking to each other about non important matters. It turned out, They were the first friends each other had ever had. Alois Trance was apart of a gang named "Funtom," And was a runaway. The bag the shaved headed man would not give back actually had millions of dollars in it, along with ten pairs of clothes. He had stolen them from his rich parents right before he'd ran away to join a gang. He carried them wherever he went, since he had strong distrust against his fellow gang members. Ciel couldn't blame him- somebody would most likely steal it if he left the bag lying around for anyone to get.

Ciel was a little like Alois- He didn't live with his parents. They had died a few months ago, and he had been living homeless on the streets for a while.

"The two guys from earlier were John and Eric. John's the shaved head one, and Eric is the brunette. They're from Maganz gang, and actually are the most powerful ones in the gang besides the leader. That's why I was so surprised you actually got a good punch at John. That never happens." Alois said suddenly, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "Maybe you could join my gang. We are friends, after all. They could supply you with a home, or you could even live with me if you wanted! Imagine how fun that'd be." Alois smiled at the thought.

Ciel admitted it wasn't a bad thought. "..Alright, that sounds cool."

Thus started the endless days of gang life for Ciel Phantom, the future leader of Funtom.

.X.X.X.

"I can't believe we're going _Clubbing~_" Alois sang, following Ciel, all the while tugging on the back of the brunette's jacket.

"How many times do I have to say this. We're not going clubbing, as you say it. We're not even old enough for that-"

"Only two years difference!"

"-And, we're going here strictly for business." Ciel finished, glaring back at the cheery blonde. "I don't even like clubs, but Maganz gang is up to something suspicious, And we have to meet them here."

"Whatever. We're totally going clubbing. Otherwise you wouldn't have brought me along. Neh, Cieeeel?" Alois said, wrapping his arms around Ciel's waist.

"You're my first-hand man. I have to bring you along in case something happens." Ciel grumbled, then added, "And let go of me."

"You seem reluctant."

"Well I'm not."

"Says you."

Ciel was about to make the blonde release him when he heard him yell out.

"Look! There it is!"

A few houses down, there was a large building with loud, booming music coming out of it, and it made Ciel's ears hurt from there.

Alois let go of him and rushed over to the club, running past the people gathered around the entrance, scowling at the bouncer who shrugged indifferently.

Ciel saw Alois tell the bouncer something, and when he nodded, Alois turned to Ciel and waved for him to hurry up.

Ciel sighed and made his way to the entrance, walking past the bouncer and into the club, almost losing sight of Alois.

He had to shoulder past many people, who were constantly in his way somehow, grinding on eachother and flipping their hair out onto others. Ciel felt nauseated with the way the girls were dancing on the guys, and even some girls on girls and guys on guys. Disgusted, Ciel trained his eyes on Alois's blonde hair, determined not to lose him in the crowd.

Finally catching up to the blonde, Ciel stopped at the bar, where a dark haired man was standing. "Hatchet, We have an appointment." Ciel explained to the taller man, who nodded and gestured towards a curtain.

Alois hurried inside, more eager than usual, and Ciel rolled his eyes when Alois laughed at a sign by the curtain that read:

*"Gangsta Parking only, all others will get jacked."

Alois could be so childish sometimes.

Ciel pulled open the curtains and looked into the room.

It was lit by a dim light, and in the middle, there was a long table. A man with dark ginger hair and sunglasses sat there- The leader of Maganz gang. A girl with long brown hair and muddy brown eyes Ciel instantly recognized – His ex girlfriend's best friend, Scarlet. He winced at the memory of *Doll.

There were three empty seats- One for him, Alois, and…Somebody else?

"I'm sorry, but my Right-hand man hasn't arrived yet." The man with ginger hair said, resting his chin on his hands.

"That's fine, we can wait." Ciel nodded, and then narrowed his eyes at Scarlet, who snorted and turned away from him.

Ciel was about to ask her about Doll when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cieeeeeel~ My wish came true! Now we can go clubbing!" Alois squealed, grinning.

Ciel brushed the blonde off him. "We don't have time for that. That guy the leader of Maganz was talking about can be here any minute."

"Ciel, Pleeeeease, just one drink!" Alois begged.

Ciel, realizing that Alois wasn't going to stop pleading until he got what he wanted, sighed and gave in. "Fine. Only _One."_

.

"Another beer, please." Ciel told Hatchet, who nodded and hurried off to get the bottles.

One they'd left the room, Alois had immediately headed to the bar, where he had to haggle with Hatchet for a while before he was finally able to get alcohol. They weren't exactly old enough to be drinking, but a twenty spot could get a lot of things.

Alois had ordered two beers- One for him and one for Ciel, since it was the only thing Hatchet would let them get. Ciel had enjoyed the way the liquid burned down his throat, and had gotten two more, and one was on the way.

Alois let him drink as much as he wanted, feeling that it would be more fun that way. But as he went to order his seventh drink, Alois made Ciel stop. He was already drunk, Alois could tell, by the way his eyes looked glazed over and he was wobbling as he stood up from the bar seat.

"Let's go dancing, Alois-*hic*" Ciel suggested, unsteadily grabbing the blonde's hand and hurrying to the dance floor, where the music was even louder.

(AN: Please excuse this part, I suck at writing actions D;)

Ciel copied the other dancer's moves, facing Alois as he started dancing, running his hands over Alois's face, and even nipped at the blonde's neck playfully.

As much as Alois was enjoying this, he had to admit that he should have already made his way back to the curtained room; The man could've already been there.

He changed his mind when Ciel took his face in his hands and molded his lips to the blonde, poking his tongue threw the other's mouth as he tasted the blonde's mouth. Eventually, Alois reacted by wrapping his tongue around the brunette's, closing his eyes and kissing Ciel back.

The kiss broke off after a few minutes, and Alois was breathless.

He was about to pull Ciel in for another kiss before he saw a black-haired man dressed in what looked to be an expensive navy blue jacket, white shirt and jeans enter the curtained room.

"Ciel, it's Turf's right-hand man!" Alois exclaimed, and when Ciel didn't reply, he dragged the brunette over to the curtained room.

He had just entered the room when Ciel collapsed in his arms.

"Ciel!"

.X.X.X.

Sebastian had waited a very, very long time for his bocchan to return. To pass the time, he had served under many, many nobles before he finally settled in America; Hollywood, California to be exact. How had he made it to America? The answer was simple: A few years back, he had felt something pulling him there. He had searched every state and finally rested upon California, where traces of Ciel's soul felt very strong. He had joined a gang by the name of "Maganz", where he quickly became the right-hand man because, after all, he was one hell of a butler.

He had heard many tales of the leader of the rival gang, Funtom. Nobody actually knew what he looked like, only that he was known for his killer punch. One of the rumors included that he was only 16, which Sebastian found very hard to believe. A 16 year old, leader of a gang?

Turf, the leader of Maganz, was planning to make a fake alliance with Funtom, and send Sebastian in to spy on them. Then, when they least expected it, Maganz could take Funtom over and kill Funtom's leader.

Now was his time to carry out the plan.

.

Sebastian made his way to the entrance of the black building where neon lights were flashing. The 'club', as Humans called it. He found this oddly amusing. A dark skinned man wearing all black and shades was standing by a rope, where a crowd of people were standing, obviously not being let in. Sebastian showed the man his I.D., and the bouncer opened the rope and let him in the building.

Loud music poured out from speakers, and, not caring about this, the raven-haired man made his way to the bartender, where he quickly explained the reason why he was there.

The bartender, Hatchet, as he was called by many, nodded his understanding and pointed to a curtained room. He slipped in silently.

Turf looked up when he saw Sebastian. "Ah, I see you're finally here."

"Yes, I am terribly sorry, I was caught in _traffic."_ His eyes glowed devilishly as he said this, and Turf smirked.

"I see."

"Took you long enough." Scarlet grumbled, and Sebastian rolled his eyes at the girl's manners.

As he heard the curtain open, Sebastian looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see a brunette collapse inside the arms of a blonde boy.

"Ciel!"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the sound of his bocchan's name.

_Ciel. You have finally returned._

_._

"_Ciel!"_

Alois caught the brunette before he could fall, supporting his weight with the blonde's hip.

"I'm sorry, Ciel got a little drunk…and well…Can we schedule this for another day?"

"That's fine. How about tomorrow?" Turf suggested, running his hands throw his some-what long hair that dropped down into his eyes. It was a nuisance to re-schedule, but nothing could be done. The stupid teen had already gotten drunk and passed out.

"Yeah, that sounds okay." Alois replied, not realizing that the boy in his arms had already regained consciousness.

"H-Heeeeeey, We can do this now!" Ciel shouted, his words slurred. He pushed away from Alois's grip. "I'm fine!"

Ciel realized that a man with raven black hair and somewhat red, brownish eyes was staring at him. Ciel looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. He looked very, _very_ familiar, but Ciel couldn't place why he did. Anyways, Ciel knew that he instantly hated the man.

"You! You're the reason I'm like this!" Ciel accused, pointing his finger at the man, who looked very surprised and amused at the same time as he did this.

"Now, Now, That's not a very good way to get a first impression." The man said, his voice silky smooth. "My name is-"

"I don't care what your name is!" Ciel yelled.

Alois, realizing that Ciel's hand was balled up into a fist, stepped forward. "Ciel, you're not thinking right. Come on, let's just go."

"Hmmph. Angry drunk. No wonder Doll left you." A female voice muttered, and when Ciel turned to see scarlet, he felt fury rise in his gut.

"_What did you just say?" _Ciel growled lowly.

"You heard me. You always were such a bad influence on her, you know that? Actually, I'm glad that Amour's not allowed around you." Scarlet sneered, standing up from her chair and standing in front of the angry brunette now.

"You don't deserve a family."

Scarlet ducked as Ciel swung at her, then counter-attacking with a kick to the side. Ciel stumbled back, and made another attack torwards her, but the man with reddish eyes stepped in front of her before he could touch her.

"I don't think there needs to be any violence involved-"

He was met with a punch to the jaw.

Alois grabbed Ciel's arm, holding him back from making another blow to the man. "Ciel, Let's go." He growled, and Ciel calmed down when he saw the twinkle of rage in Alois's eyes. Even he knew that when Alois was angry, he shouldn't do anything to provoke his friend's anger further.

Without looking back, Ciel followed Alois out of the building.

.

Sebastian felt a bruise collect on his cheek, but he didn't think to much on it. He already knew the leader of Funtom was known for his punch, and he was actually impressed with the teen's new found strength.

Although his mind kept going back to Scarlet's words.

"_No wonder Doll left you. I'm actually glad Amour's not allowed around you. You don't deserve a family."_

Did that mean…Ciel got a girl pregnant?

It couldn't be…

..Not **His **Ciel.

He would have to ask Scarlet questions later.

He began thinking about the new Ciel's features. His hair looked the same, except it was probably about an inch longer and was now mixtures of many browns. His beautiful blue eyes were unscarred by the contract symbol, since, of course, he no longer had the contract.

He was disturbed to find that Alois had also been reincarnated, and seemed to be one of Ciel's most trusted people. Alois still looked the same, except his face looked more mature than it was hundreds of years ago.

"Sebastian? Are you okay?" Turf's voice awakened him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, I am fine." Sebastian replied, then looking at Scarlet.

"I need to talk to you."

"_Take A part every piece of this machine,_

_Leave my broken body in the street,_

_I stumble drunk and hollow to your doorstep_

_You'll say_

_Don't even breathe his name_

_You'll Say_

_Don't you dare_

_One Shot is all that I would need,_

_Tonight I'll have you on your knees,_

_I'll make you see_

_(I'll have you begging for his life tonight)_

Just Surrender- You broke my heart so I'll break his jaw

AN: So this is the rewritten version of Chapter 1 (and chapter 2 thrown in) Much better, eh?

1: It's actually something I threw in randomly. I actually have a sign that says that, Lol.

2: Doll is from the circus arc in the manga. I lurve her, so I threw her in as well as Ciel's ex girlfriend. (and maybe even mother of his child? ;D)

Elizabeth is still Ciel's current girlfriend, though. DON'T WORRY, SEBACIEL WILL COME IN SOON I PROMISE. For now, enjoy some phancyhive action. ;3

This'll be updated Tuesdays and Thursdays derp


End file.
